1. Field of the Field
The present invention relates to a horn guard device for a motorcycle. More particularly, to a horn guard device for a motorcycle capable of guarding a horn mounted on the motorcycle from water exposure and for obtaining a predetermined sound pressure.
2. Description of Background Art
A motorcycle is known that is provided with a horn as a safety device. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 9-11966 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Sho 62-83264 each disclose a scooter-type motorcycle in which a horn is placed at a position being downward of an inner cover in a front cover and facing a traveling air inlet opening. In addition, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11-91665 discloses a scooter-type motorcycle in which a horn is placed, facing frontward, in a tunnel portion provided in a main frame, and is supported by a reinforcement member which is attached in the tunnel portion while extending in the vehicle-body width direction.
All of the motorcycles disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 9-11966; Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Sho 62-83264 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11-91665 are of a scooter type in which a portion frontward of the rider's seat is covered with a vehicle-body cover. More specifically, in the motorcycles disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 9-11966 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Sho 62-83264, water exposure of the horn is not really a problem to be concerned with since the horn is placed inside the vehicle cover. On the other hand, in the motorcycle disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11-91665, the horn is attached to a lower portion of the main frame. For this reason, although there is little chance that the horn is exposed to water coming from above, there is a chance for exposure to water or mud splashed up by the front wheel.
Moreover, in the motorcycles disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 9-11966; Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Sho 62-83264 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11-91665, since the horn is covered with the vehicle-body cover, sound is easily muffled, making it difficult to obtain a predetermined sound pressure. In addition, a legally-specified value for the sound pressure is often different from country to country. For this reason, the specification of the horn has to be adjusted according to the value legally-specified in the country where the horn is to be used.
In a case of a non-scooter-type motorcycle having many portions not covered with the vehicle-body cover, the horn is bare and is therefore easily exposed to water. In addition, an aesthetic appearance cannot be obtained in some cases. Moreover, when the horn is placed in a lower area of the vehicle body, water or mud splashed up by the front wheel might enter the horn having a spiral shape from its sound-pressure outlet. This possibly would muffle the sound.